


Jimmy Novak

by NutterWorks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other, Real Life, but not real life, like it's their world but also there is a fan girl in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutterWorks/pseuds/NutterWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hugged him tight just as Sam and Dean walked near me. They were about to say the words to the spell and reverse it all. They stood back for a minute then realizing I was powerless to stop them they began “nominatim,nullus….”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Novak

**Author's Note:**

> Like seriously no one in the fandom seems to give a shit about Jimmy. I care about Jimmy. He gave up so much. So I wrote this with the idea of a perhaps a fan (could be you...could be me) who somehow enters into the Supernatural world and frees Jimmy just so he could know this one thing.

“What’s going on? What’s happening?”

He looked at me with such beautiful, pleading eyes. He was confused for a second but then I saw the memories flood into him. He remembered. He remembered everything because he was there through everything.

“Shut up!” I said. I didn’t have time for the crippling emotion he must’ve felt. The sadness he needed to express. I just couldn’t waste the time. I needed him to hear me.

“But…is it over? Can I go home?”, he almost seemed to sob.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and lowered my head.

I couldn’t see him but I knew he would understand. I looked up again and saw them walking towards us. “Shit.” He turned to see what I was looking at but I quickly turned him back to look at me.

There they were. They would be here soon and I would let them take him back. I knew they were the good guys even if I hated what they did. I knew they needed him. I knew that it was the right thing to do. To let him go.

“Just listen to me for a minute…I need you to hear me because no one else will say it and I need you to know this.”

I hugged him tight just as Sam and Dean walked near me. They were about to say the words to the spell and reverse it all. They stood back for a minute then realizing I was powerless to stop them they began “nominatim,nullus….”

I couldn’t speak. I felt paralyzed. It wasn’t enough time to say everything he deserved to hear. I pulled out of the hug and looked at him. He opened his eyes wide in fear and I found my words again…I had to say it. He had to know.

“Jimmy?” He answered with a beautiful, warm smile. He had heard his name again after all this time.

“Jimmy…I care. People out there care about you. We won’t ever forget you.”

Sam finished ‘abscido, accendo, animus,evito, noster nostri..”

And he was gone.

Dean and Sam looked at me for a minute. I expected…I’m not sure what I expected them to say or do but then Castiel coughed. Dean bent down to pick him up and they all walked away.

“Goodbye Jimmy Novak”


End file.
